powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Hawaii Zeo
Hawaii Zeo is the forty-ninth episode of Power Rangers Zeo. It is the first of the two-part endgame arc, where Jason Lee Scott begins to lose his Gold Ranger powers. It marks the final appereances of Prince Gasket and Archerina. Synopsis Ernie is throwing a luau at his beach club, and Tommy, after some encouragement from his teammates, works up the courage to finally ask Kat out on a date, with the luau as the perfect opportunity. Meanwhile, Jason's powers begin to fade and the reason why is a mystery...for now. Plot During a supposed ambush on the Gold Ranger by Prince Gasket and Archerina, Jason starts to feel weak and as a result suffers a number of blows during battle from the cogs. The other Rangers are able to defeat the Cogs and teleport Jason to safety when Prince Sprocket teleports down to the scene and intervenes with a proposed plan for his brother and sister-in-law that can finally bring the Rangers down, but secretly, Sprocket hopes that the plan will backfire and that the two will be destroyed. Back at the Power Chamber, as the Rangers are still morphed (having just arrived), Jason falls to his hands and knees and demorphs. Tommy and Rocky help him to his feet, wondering what could be wrong with him, and Jason assumes that he has just been working out too hard lately. However, he agrees to take tests to be sure. Meanwhile, Ernie had just come back from a trip to Hawaii and as the excitement from his trip is still in the air, he plans to throw a luau at his beach club. Having spent too long not asking Kat out on any kind of date before, the other Rangers encourage a nervous Tommy to do so, and when he finally asks her out to the luau, she happily accepts. Det. Stone on the other hand has not been doing so well with his business, having received many, many bills for his business, and so many are unpaid that the power to the building is cut off. He tells Bulk and Skull that they need to find a case of any kind and fast before the business goes under. The duo turn to Ernie for work, hoping to work as security for the luau, and he reluctantly agrees to hire them, but tells them that they 'have to dress the part.' His hiring of them, however, would prove to be a mistake when they show up in indian gear and warpaint and are told to go and change, and as a result they are not at their posts when actual danger shows up. Jason appears to be okay and worry among the Rangers is dropped for now, but Zordon and Alpha 5 remain uncertain on whether or not the issue with his powers is truly over, as Zordon confesses to his companion that he has had concerns all along that Jason's physiological makeup would possibly be unable to fully sustain the Gold Ranger powers. The luau initially be a success, with Tommy and Kat getting along well on their date, but Cogs soon show up and crash the party, forcing the Rangers to morph and deal with them. Prince Sprocket's plans for Prince Gasket and Archerina come into play, and Klank and Orbus make them grow to giant size. Tommy, Adam, Rocky, Tanya and Kat call for their Zords while Jason deals with the remaining Cogs on the beach. Gasket and Archerina initially have the upper hand in the fight, but once Jason finishes the Cogs and calls for Pyramidas, the Zeo Ultrazord is formed and the Rangers are able to shrink them down to size. Defeated and humiliated, Gasket overhears Sprocket's words of deception and almost makes a move against him. That is, until an angered King Mondo arrives to personally deal with him, and he and Archerina pull back, retreating to their home planet and never returning to Earth again. At the Youth Center later on, Tommy and Kat come back from a rescheduled and more successful date of dinner and a movie. Bulk and Skull soon arrive as well, but unfortunately for them, the warpaint from their indian uniforms has not washed off, and to make matters worse, Rocky points out to them that ink must wear off. Cast *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Zeo Ranger V Red) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (Zeo Ranger IV Green) *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos (Zeo Ranger III Blue) *Nakia Burrise as Tanya Sloan (Zeo Ranger II Yellow) *Catherine Sutherland as Katherine "Kat" Hillard (Zeo Ranger I Pink) *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Gold Zeo Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *Gregg Bullock as Detective Jerome Stone *Richard Genelle as Ernie *Lesley Tesh as Emily *David Fielding as Zordon (face) *Bob Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Donene Kistler as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) *David Stenstrom as King Mondo (voice) *Alex Borstein as Queen Machina (voice) *Barbara Goodson as Prince Sprocket (voice), Orbus (voice), and Rita Repulsa (voice) *Oliver Page as Klank (voice) *Douglas Sloan as Prince Gasket (voice) *Melora Harte as Archerina (voice) *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (voice) *Carla Perez as Rita Repulsa *Danny Stallcup as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) *Bob Papenbrook as Rito Revolto (voice) Songs *Combat (instrumental) *Calling For A Hero (instrumental) Errors *When Jason pilots Pyramidas, he is briefly shown in the Super Zeo Megazord cockpit. Then when the Zeo Ultrazord is formed, Jason, along with the other Rangers, is back in Pyramidas' cockpit. The reason behind this is that in the Sentai version the Super Zeo Megazord's counterpart OhBlocker was not operated by remote control, instead Jason's counterpart Riki was piloting it. Notes *Final appearances of the Zeo and Super Zeo Zord fleets. *Final appearance of Prince Gasket and Archerina. They were not seen among the villains attending the Cimerian Planet in Power Rangers In Space's "From Out of Nowhere" or the final invasive fleet in "Countdown to Destruction", so they either returned to their homeworld or were destroyed off screen. As it turns out, both of their costumes had fallen into a state of disrepair, which is why both of them were never seen again. It is also unknown why the costume committee didn't make brand new ones. *The title itself is a reference to the police drama, Hawaii Five-0. *The reason why Tommy has a cut on his cheek in this episode (and later has a bandage covering it) is because Jason David Frank got hurt in a mosh pit at a concert he was attending, as mentioned on Jason David Frank's Instagram page. The in-story explanation, however, is that Tommy fell out of bed reaching for his alarm clock. Tommy would still have the bandage-covered cut in the following episode. *Final time Rocky fights unmorphed and final time he morphs into a Blue Ranger as well as the final time he morphs until "Dimensions in Danger". *This episode marks the first time that Jason has trouble sustaining the Gold Ranger powers. Although he is tested and cleared in this episode, the problem would resurface in the following episode and it would turn out to be a much more serious matter than expected. *This is also the final episode in which Jason pilots a Zord. See Also (fight footage) Category:Zeo Category:Episode